


less than trash

by yandereraiden



Category: League of Legends
Genre: (by default? i guess??), Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Scent Kink, Underwear Theft, Voyeurism, violent fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereraiden/pseuds/yandereraiden
Summary: “Even for you, this is fucked up.”-kayn the panty sniffer





	less than trash

**Author's Note:**

> bring my boy to lcs please

_ “Even for you, this is fucked up.” _

 

Kayn sighed, or gave the closest possible equivalent he could with his body an incorporeal shadow phasing through solid rock.

 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” he grumbled as he slid past stone and wood, making sure to keep careful track of where he was. It was a lesson he’d learned early on trying to master Rhaast’s powers, after he’d gotten lost in the walls, lost his concentration, and nearly died trying to get out. 

 

_ “No, but you  _ did _ ask for my powers, and you’re using them to do… whatever this is.” _ Rhaast’s voice in his ear was dripping with disapproval, and for whatever reason, it was worse than the usual petty mockery.  _ “I feel like my opinion on this matter should hold at least a little water.” _

 

“Shut up,” Kayn replied succinctly. He slithered forwards a few feet, recalled his mental map of the base, and slid a few steps to the right. “This should be it.”

 

_ “Whatever.” _

 

He slunk out of the wall, into a dark, sparsely furnished room. A bed was pushed against the far wall, sheets neatly folded. Next to it sat a desk, made out of a light looking wood, messy with inkwells and papers that probably contained sensitive information. Kayn wasn’t interested in those, however. He glanced around quickly, and his eyes fell on a wicker basket sitting in the corner, next to the standing wardrobe.

 

There.

 

Silent as a shadow, he crept over to the basket, removing the lid and rifling through the contents, a pile of crumpled, dirty cloth. He knew what he was looking for, though, and after a minute of searching, he pulled out something black and silky, grinning with glee.

 

_ “Disgusting,”  _ Rhaast muttered. Kayn ignored him, quickly backing up and slipping back into the wall.

 

Within minutes, Kayn slid out of the shadows again, into his own room this time, collapsing onto his bed with the black silk clenched tightly in his fist. He hadn’t stopped grinning, and his smile only grew wider as he unfurled his hand and shook the fabric out, getting a better look at it in the soft flicker of the candle by his bedside.

 

It was a pair of boxer shorts. One that hadn’t been washed since its last, recent use. One that didn’t belong to him, but instead to Zed, to a man who would undoubtedly be incredibly angry if he ever found out either that Kayn had stolen his underwear, or what, exactly, Kayn intended to do with it.

 

Kayn shivered at the thought of being caught in the act, and his free hand fumbled with his pants, unbuckling them and rucking them down around his knees as quickly as he could. He raised the boxers to his face as he gripped his already stiff, leaking cock, and took a deep breath, inhaling the musky, masculine scent his master had left on the silk with a moan.

 

_ “If you want him so badly, why not simply ask him?” _ Rhaast whispered in his ear. That was unusual for him. Usually, Kayn  _ taking care of business  _ was something that Rhaast was very vocally disgusted by, and the darkin would go dormant for however long it took Kayn to finish up. Today, however, he seemed to have a morbid type of curiosity about the affair, and was watching on with interest as Kayn stroked himself.

 

“He doesn’t- want me-” Kayn squeezed the head of his cock, a few pearlescent drops of precum dripping from the swollen red tip. “I’m… beneath him.” Closing his eyes, he pressed his face into the boxers, chasing the scent of stale sweat. “I’m nothing to him.”

 

_ “And that excites you?” _

 

Kayn chose not to dignify that with a response. Instead, he worked his hand up and down his aching shaft, using his precum as extra lubricant to ease the way. He’d been fantasizing about this for weeks, waiting and planning until Zed finally went out and left him behind, and Rhaast’s palpable disgust wasn’t going to distract him from his prize. He pressed his tongue to the fabric and whined softly, knowing this was the closest he would ever come to getting a taste of Zed’s cock.

 

_ “Why am I even bothering to ask? Of course it excites you, you deviant little prick.” _

 

Involuntarily, Kayn moaned, hips bucking up into his palm. As much as he was trying to ignore Rhaast’s commentary, that particular insult made his stomach clench and his cock throb.

 

“Zed,” he whimpered, voice muffled.

 

_ “You don’t even  _ want _ him to want you. You want him to hurt you. To treat you like trash. I bet you’d get off on him finding out about this, because he would beat you so badly you wouldn’t be able to stand for a month.” _

 

“Yes,” Kayn moaned, stroking himself harder. He buried his nose further into the silk, chasing the scent of Zed’s sweaty balls, imagining what it might be like to be allowed the privilege of licking them clean for his master. “Just like that, Zed- tell me what you really think- oh-”

 

_ “You’re disgusting,” _ Rhaast spat out. _ “And the fact that you’re using me to facilitate you being a filthy, masochistic slut is abhorrent. If I had a body I would show you what it really means to be used the way you  _ claim  _ to want. I would hold you down, force myself on you, violate you in ways you didn’t even know were  _ possible.”

 

_ “More...” _ Kayn could feel his orgasm building, his hips jerking with every filthy word spilling from Zed’s- _ Rhaast’s _ mouth. Everything the darkin said was true, and more- he was a filthy slut, sniffing his master’s underwear and getting off on it. He wanted Zed to hurt him, to violate him, to destroy him, to treat Kayn like a piece of shit he would scrape off of his heel without a second thought. It was more than a want, even- he  _ needed  _ it.

 

_ “One day I’m going to kill you, you disgusting, fucked up whore.” _

 

That was it.

 

“Zed-  _ fuck-” _ With a loud, unabashed moan, Kayn came, shooting a thick, white load over his hand as his vision whited out. Distantly, he thought he could hear Rhaast laughing, but it was hard to register over the ringing in his ears and the pleasant heat in his groin, tingling through his rapidly softening cock.

 

As he came back down, Kayn pulled the boxers away from his face and tossed them onto his bedside table with a sigh. He’d have to find some way to clandestinely return them to Zed’s laundry basket before the man came back, but he was too tired and too overwhelmed at the moment to possibly muster the concentration needed for wall walking. Instead, he pulled his clothes back up from around his knees, wiping his hand off and covering himself.

 

He could still feel Rhaast watching him. The darkin hadn’t gone dormant inside his scythe quite yet.

 

_ “You really are fucked, you know that?” _

 

Kayn settled back on his bed, lying down and staring at the stone ceiling. For a second, he thought about never returning the underwear, letting Zed figure out for himself what had happened to it. The man was intelligent- he’d probably figure it out soon enough, and when he did, there would be hell to pay. The thought sent a shiver down his spine, made his oversensitive dick twitch in his pants.

 

“Yeah. I know,” he muttered, and rolled over, eyes closing.

**Author's Note:**

> 7/21/17 edit: he's here


End file.
